


The Fluke

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: What if Lucifer never Fell?What if Lucifer was still Samael?What if Samael met Chloe because you simply cannot avoid fate.AU In a universe where Lucifer is still the Angel Samael.





	The Fluke

 

 

**The Fluke**

* * *

 

 

 

“I don’t wanna die.”

It was a common plea along with the last uttered regret.

_‘Humans.’_

Long fingers brushed through dark hair trying to tame the wild locks.

He had never liked violent deaths, _unpunishable_ deaths. They irked him which was evident as his usually warm brown eyes flashed red.

“Take the innocent Sammy.”

He always rebelled under her commanding tone and sure enough, a cheeky grin appeared before his tongue slipped out mocking, his one of many, younger sister.

Samael was grateful though.

Carrying a murderer’s soul made him itch for days to end. His hands shook, wings unfurled spontaneously but the greatest sideeffect of all affected his eyes.

The burning sting lingered for days from all the vigorous rubbing.

With a curt nod, Samael stood over the young woman as her eyes started to glaze.

A soft gasp from behind alerted him that they would be gone once he had harvested the appointed soul.

She was a fighter.

Remarkable. Awe-worthy. _Pitiful_.

Her crackling breaths came quicker as the anguish to hold on to something, anything was met by the impassive stare of the man above her.

He always wanted to be near, to touch them as the proximity made the transition less painful than ripping their Heavenly crafted essence from their mortal bodies.

The heart gave out mercifully its last beats, _stubborn_ beats that made Lucifer chuckle humourlessly.

A flicker in the now darkening midnight eyes was accompanied by a desperate sigh.

The woman’s eyes cleared to a crystal blue again for what Samael knew would last for less than a second before the corneas blew out dark and sparkless. 

His right index traced around the bullet holes feeling the dampness of the warm blood and the charred coarse cotton threads of her top.

Gently Samael started to coax the soul to his fingertips waiting for the two slate-blue orbs to go dull and finally lifeless.

_‘I don’t wanna die.’_

How many times had he heard that?

How many times had he mined out an innocent’s soul?

“Samael!” Azrael hissed sharply pulling him back by his shoulders and away from the blonde woman.

"Ray-Ray!" He gruffly complained breathlessly. 

Breathless?

Warm.

Tingling.

A hoarse cough was followed by a second one.

The expected unblinking eyes were now dazed and erratically shifting in their sockets.  
  
“What have you done?” His sister whispered dragging him away from the very much alive human.

Samael’s head tilted as he rubbed the points of his fingers together.

They felt soft and cool to the touch. Warm from within.

Impossibly warm.

“I don’t know.” He admitted craving to get closer to the woman again, to touch, caress her soul without extracting it this time around.

“Perhaps it was a fluke Sammy, it happens.” Azrael shrugged as she took out her small sable brown wings.

Flukes happened. They were rare but still, they happened yet nothing had felt like _this_ before.

Nothing had left him to vibrate to his very core.

“Coming?”

It was not an answer.

With a last glance at the one human they had harvested in this place, Samael decided to follow but not before looking back at the source of his tingling fingertips.

She appeared to be back to a healthy pink and reaching for something.

_‘Humans.’_

A small smile graced Samael's face studying what he would soon leave behind.

One day he would be back, tagging along with Ray-Ray again. By then the woman would be hopefully grey and wrinkled but as pure as she had been today.

An Angel could only hope after all. 

With a snort, Samael turned to leave ignoring his sister’s impatient eye rolling.

“Don’t you dare mister! _Hands_ _up_!”

He froze while Azrael appeared to be just as shaken.

Turning back slowly the heaving woman was now cradling a weapon which was pointed at him.

An excuse.

After all this time he had found one and would not let it slide so easily. 

“I believe I’m going to stay darling.” Samael forced a smile to the adorably flushed woman. 

"Stay!" She instructed him as Azrael frantically tested successfully her still concealed presence. 

Samael shrugged remembering another Fluke a couple of decades ago. 

It happened and yet this felt oddly unique. Unparallel. Untouched by the vast universe of random possibilities.

It felt _right_. 

Feeling extremely confident after aeons Samael, Dad's favourite, delivered exactly what he was thinking.

“All you had to do is ask.” He said in a thickly lush accent winking at the baffling existence before him.

 

 

**The End**

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small and not so great fic but I had this idea for some time and I really hoped there would something like that... There was not...
> 
> What did I want? 
> 
> A Fanfic where Lucifer never Fell. Where he met Chloe as an Angel just because he was curious about humans. Where he is naughty but in a delightful way but still completely clueless...
> 
> Unfortunately, I managed to deliver the above drabble before bed tonight....
> 
> I apologise!


End file.
